Grojband: A special match-maker & problem solver
by CartoonLover98
Summary: This can be a Corney (Corey x Laney) fic in later chapters. A new girl comes, she helps them out.
1. New Girl

**Hi, Grojband fans! I've notice that there is so little of these Grojband fanfics, so I'm gonna do one. This may be a Corney fic since I think it's a super cute couple. But I just hope you guys enjoy this.**

**P.S: Grojband belongs to Cartoon Network!**

*****Chapter 1*****

It was the first day of summer and Grojband was practicing for a band competition. Theme: love. Laney though this was a chance with Corey. She has a crush on him ever since they met. But then, Corey's older sister, Trina, had to interrupted the practice,"Would you loser keep that racket down!? I'm talkin' with Mina!" They decided to stop and think about the lyrics. But then, a girl with light blue hair with hot pink high-lights, electric blue eyes, eyeliner, pale skin, a Grojband shirt, a black skirt, and black boots came to the garage. The girl looked about 13 years-old. Laney was the first one to notice her, "Hey, who are you?" The boys turned their attention to the visitor. The girl smiled, "My name is Sophia Taylor. I heard music and wanted to know who was playing." Corey then noticed Sophia's shirt, "Your a fan-girl of our band?" Sophia went wide-eye and went silent. She then made a fan-girl squeal, "You guys are Grojband!? No wonder the way of the music sounded so familiar! I know almost everything about you guys!" The band had a feeling that this girl can be trusted.

"Do you how to write lyrics?" Laney asked. Sophia said that she has three awards for lyric writing. She gets her lyrics from anything that she thinks it's good enough. "Well, can you even sing some lyrics that pop into your head?" Corey wanted to see how good her lyrics are. Sophia though for a moment and started._  
_

_"I don't know why,_

_your treating me like this._

_I can't believe you,_

_messed me up for what I did._

_I though that you were,_

_the perfect one for me._

_But now your not the guy_

_I wanted to see."_

Grojband was almost in tears at the way Sophia sang her song. Sophia had an un-easy look on her face, "You guys liked it, or hated it?" Kin wiped a tear from the corner of eye, " No, we loved it. We just have tears because of the way you sang your song." Sophia said it was because of her young childhood. Kon asked why. Sophia told about her childhood 5 years ago, " When I was nine, my older brother treated me like a slave when our mom wasn't home. He made me do all of his chores mom asked him to do when she goes to work. I took out the trash, washed the dishes, clean the house, organize all of our clothes, everything! At the age of eleven, I decided that I had enough of doing his chores. When my mother left to work, I waited two hours for my brother to say something. I went into his room all creepy and emotionless. I had a knife in my hand. He asked me if I was done with the chores, I didn't answer. He turned around to face me and I raised my knife and killed him. I acted that there was a robber when I called my mom. We held the funeral in his favorite church. Not one of them knew that I was the killer. But a year later, I felt guilty. That's why a ran away and went to a foster home. My new parents doesn't know about my past and I attend to keep it that way. They did everything for me and made me a lyric writer. But now, since you know my life and what I have done, I think I should leave now." Sophia stood up and started to go. But Corey and the band stopped her. They said that the story was awesome! Sophia smiled, then laughed, "HA, I got you guys good! That story was a fake! I'm a very good lair and I was lying about the story! I never killed any one! I only wanted to scare you guys!" Grojband was annoyed, but impressed.

They talked to each other for the rest of the day. Sophia also knew that Laney has a crush on Corey. Perhaps she can help her with that. At the end of the day, they all went out of Corey's garage and went home. Sophia's house was only two blocks away from Corey's.


	2. Fake Cruise

**Okay, I can continue this story since I got a few readers. Grojband belongs to Cartoon Network! I only own Sophia Taylor. Enjoy the story and rock on!**

*****Chapter 2*****

The next morning, Sophia came back to Corey's garage. Corey and the others told tell her how they get their lyrics and other important stuff. They also talked about their mortal enemies, The Newmans. Sophia thought that their lives were crazy, yet cool at the same time. "Hey, why do you have a pamphlet?" Kin took the pamphlet when Sophia gave it to him. The pamphlet was about a band cruise summer vacation. "My family said that only bands can go. I hook you guys up. They say if the band wins in it's competition, they'll have a record deal!" Sophia was trying to help them out. She'll even do the lyrics. Grojband was stoked. But they didn't know that Sophia made a fake cruise for Corey and Laney. She had friends that's just kids but they can do anything. And she means **anything.** Corey wanted to know when's the cruise. Sophia said that the cruise is in two days after the competition. Last night, she made lyrics about love. Sophia said that it was a duet. Which means, Corey and Laney had to sing it together. They practiced and when they were done, they told their parents about the "band cruise" and packed up.

Four days later, they did the love-themed song competition, finished packing, and Sophia picked them up with her "father". Her car looked like a small army tank without the cannon. They went to the docks only to see a huge cruise ship. It was as high as a skyscraper. They got their bags and ran to the ship. Sophia was talking with her "father" and then went out of the car. Her "father" was just one of her friends that used a special laser that made him turned 21. His name was Liam. He went out of the car, pressed a special button and the car shifted itself to a box. They ship started to go when all of them went aboard. "Where are the other bands?" Corey didn't see any other bands on board. They thought they went too early. Sophia and Liam laughed, "There is no other bands. This is a just a normal summer vacation cruise. I already told you guys, I'm one of the top lairs all around the world. Liam here isn't even my dad. He's my 10 year-old friend." Liam used a laser to make him 10 again. Grojband was really annoyed now, " This was a fake!?" Sophia nodded and told Liam to get four other friends to get the bags. Liam went to another room. Sophia saw the looks of the band, "Look, guys. I know your mad at me for faking the record deal and the other stuff, but at least you get a break from The Newmans, and you can use this time to have practice and never get interrupted by Trina. Plus, I'm your new song writer for free. No payment." Grojband never thought about that. They thought it was a pretty good idea. Just then, six of Sophia's friends came to get their bags. Three boys and three girls. They all have name tags on their shirts. The boys are Jackson, Tyler, and Ryan. The girls are Ava, Samantha, and Victoria. They took all of their bags and got them into their rooms. Grojband thinks they can get used to this.

*****End of chapter 2*****

**I know it's kinda short, but that's all I have for now. You can even go to my Deviant Art account, Caney652. Please read and review and rock on!**


	3. Sophia's ways

**Hey, guys! Sorry that I haven't been updating for two days or so. I've been busing packing. But any who, in the last chapter, Sophia Taylor (my character) tricked Grojband into going to a "band cruise" that was actually a normal summer vacation cruise. Sophia also has a lot of friends. But remember this: Sophia and her friends has some weird inventions, and other weird stuff, so it might be a confusing story when she appears in.**

**P.S: Grojband belongs to Cartoon Network!**

*****Chapter 3*****

It's been three days ever since Grojband fell for Sophia's cruise trick, and they have to admit, it was pretty fun. But for their rooms, Kin and Kon had two beds, Corey and Laney had only one bed to share. Every time Core and Lanes go to sleep at night, they always woke up in each other's arms. They don't know why they wake up like that, but they secretly liked it. Sophia had plenty of friends on the cruise, and all of them are kids ages from 9-13. They keep using the laser that makes their age what it is. They called it The Age-Changer. They just hate growing up. Now back to Grojband. They were all on the upper deck in the swimming pool. Well, almost all of them. Laney wasn't with them. Laney was talking with Sophia, "Are you kidding me? When am I going to be alone with Core?" Sophia said that in two o'clock, the twins are going to have their arcade time. Which means, Corey and Laney are going to watch a movie in their room alone. But right now, it was one' forty-five. Only fifteen more minutes. A bell rang, that means fifteen more minutes in the pool. Kin and Kon knows that they have their arcade time, and Corey knows that he and Laney are gonna watch a movie. The boys went out of the pool, dried off, and went to their rooms.

Laney was already in the room getting ready for the movie. Corey got some of his clothes and put them on. Two of Sophia's friends got them some food for the movie. It was their favorite snacks when they like watching a movie, extra large sodas, small bags of popcorn, and a family size bag of chips. The movie Sophia selected was a horror film, The Monster inside Me. They didn't know it was a rated R movie. Laney was so scared that she was so close to Corey. He didn't mind at all, but he did have a feeling to put his arm around Laney. Corey did just that. Laney felt safer in Corey's arms, she also felt herself blush. They both took a sip on their sodas, and they thought they tasted a little odd, but decided to ignore it. When the movie was done, they both felt funny. Corey was sweating even though they had air-con. Laney had a feeling like she was poisoned. The movie lasted three hours and Kin and Kon's arcade time was done. They went inside Corey and Laney's room only to see them on the floor. The twins ran to them.

"Corey? You awake?" Kin noticed that Corey's hand twitched. Same goes to Laney. Kon then noticed the food that they ate during the movie,"Do you think they got food-poisoning?" His brother thought for a moment. Kin shook his head,"No, Sophia and her friends said that this place is 100% clean." Just then, Corey and Laney woke up. Laney was the one to talk first,"Guys, what are you doing here in our room?" Kon said that Sophia invited them to a pool party. Corey and Laney thought it was a great idea and went to get their bathing suits. But they didn't know that Sophia and her friends put a special potion in their movie snacks. If they're left alone again, they **will** be busing.

*****End of chapter*****

**I know this also kinda short, but I have a small mind. Yet a lot of pervy stuff. Also, please review so that I know that you want a new chapter. Thanks for coming out everyone! XD**


	4. Pools and Kisses

**Enjoy the story! Grojband belongs to Cartoon Network! I own everything else!**

*****Chapter 4*****

They were all outside for a pool party with Sophia and all of her friends. They were just having fun. Jamie and Zoey brought food for Corey and Laney. It was chocolate cake and a cold soda. Their food had the same potion in them, but tasteless. And it takes effect only when they're alone in their room. Although, those two were sitting closer then usual. Sophia then spoke on a mic,"Okay, everybody! Time for the games! First game: Truth or Dare! You know the rules, but for truth, you better say the truth. I have a lie-detector! For dare, better do it or I'm putting you with my cobras!" They all circled around the pool and Sophia called out the first person," Liam, truth or dare?" Liam takes a truth. Sophia thought for a second,"Do you have a crush on Victoria?" Liam blushed and silenced. A few seconds later, he nodded. Victoria, sitting next to him, smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Liam was next to choose,"Corey, truth or dare?" Corey picked dare. 'Perfect', thought Sophia. "I dare you to kiss Laney on the lips for 3 seconds or until you ran out of breath," said Liam. Sophia brought out her camera. Corey and Laney blushed madly. But Corey had to do the dare or he's snake food.

He sighed, placed his hands on Laney's shoulders, and pulled her to a kiss, eyes closed. It was three seconds when Corey pulled away, leaving Laney dazed with a small smile **(like the smile when Corey gave Laney a ****noggie in an episode).** Sophia got the picture in her HD camera. She can see a tiny curve going up on Corey's mouth. They continued the game and the rest of the party until after 5 hours. The time was 7 o'clock when the party was over. Corey and Laney got to their room and got dressed. But then, they started to feel a bit dizzy, both thinking they had sea-sick. They both sat on the bed next to each other. But at that moment, the dizziness stopped. Corey stood up and lock the door. Laney was just waiting on the bed. Then Corey took off his shirt and jumped on Laney. They went to the head of the bed and Laney just made Corey do all the work until it was her turn. Corey then put his hand under Laney's shirt, making Laney shiver and moan happily. Corey's tongue wanted to go in to Laney's. Laney accepted. The two started to open-mouthed kiss and did more..."Funny business" until they went to sleep.

*****End of the chapter*****

**I always make my chapters short! You guys already know what I'm kinda saying in my mind. If you want another story about Grojband, go to DeviantART and look for a Grojband Fanfic by Caney652. That's me. P.S: Sorry if it's not very much detailed.**

**Me: Okay, that's it.**

**Laney: Please read and review!**

**Corey: *_puts arm around Laney*_ Thanks for comin' out everyone, and have a great summer! *_closes garage door*_**


	5. The Newmans Pt1

**Yo, what's up guys! I think my last chapter was the most funniest to me. I mean, I've got to admit. I cracked myself up while doing that chapter! Okay, I think that's it for this note. Grojband belongs to Cartoon Network! I own everything else.**

*****Chapter 5 (Pt.1)*****

In the morning, Corey and Laney woke up only in their boxers and underwear. They both blushed like mad. Laney got some clothes and went to the bathroom. Corey was thinking with a red face,'What the hell happened last night? *_remembers*_ Oh. _*Blushes*_' Laney, in the shower, also remembered like night. She thought it was a she was in a make-out party. She got out of the shower, dressed up, dried her hair, and went out of the bathroom. Corey got his turn in the shower and did the same. A bell rang, it was time for breakfast. They both ran to the lounge. Kin and Kon soon caught up to them. When they arrived at the lounge, they saw their food with a name tag. It was all their favorite breakfast food. Boy, Sophia goes know almost everything about them. All of them finished their breakfast, Sophia called them to her room. They all knew the way. When they got to Sophia's room, she had a scared look on her face,"Guys, has one of you had a heavy suitcase when you came. Because one of my friends found this." Sophia pressed a button and one of her walls opened, revealing an electric cage. The people inside the cage, was The Newmans. All four of them.

Grojband was shocked to see The Newmans. Carrie started a conversation,"Well, if it isn't Grojband. You guys are lucky to have a cruise run by kids." Sophia didn't hear her because she was looking at the only boy in The Newmans, Lenny. Corey then got her attention for their conversation,"What can we say? Sophia here can really have a lot of friends who can do the impossible." Lenny then spoke up,"Uh, does any one know why she's just looking at me and Carrie?" Grojband and The Newmans turned to Sophia. Sophia smiled sheepishly,"Okay, I'm just trying to know them. Let's just say I can know a person just by looking at them. For example, Corey and Laney. You two had a VERY NICE sleep TOGETHER." Corey blushed, and Laney ran to her. Sophia jumped up and did a flip over their heads and smiled. Lenny seemed to gain an interest her. Sophia then changed into the main subject,"Okay. Why did you guys sneak into the ship? Say the truth because I have a lie-detector. And if it's a lie, I'm putting you with the spitting cobras in the chamber. The Newmans told everything, all in truth, that they just wanted to be friends. There was an awkward pause. Sophia did say they were telling the truth. Ans she has the same plans for Carrie and Lenny. Same as Corey and Laney, make them a couple. Bonding will start in about 3...2...1...

*****End of part one*****

**Me: We know it's short.**

**Laney: But there's gonna be two parts.**

**Carrie: Yep. *_looks at Lenny*_ Dude, why are you just staring at me?**

**Lenny: *_Blushes and looks away*_**

**Me: *_snickers_***

**Corey: Well, please read and review! Thanks for comin' out everyone, and have a great summer! *_closes garage door*_**


	6. The Newmans Pt2

**Okay, last chapter has to be the shortest in this story.**

**Me: You know what to say, guys!**

**Carrie: She does not own us or Grojband, Cartoon Network does!**

**Corey: Please read and review if you want a new chapter! Don't forget to fave!**

*****Chapter 5 (Pt. 2)*****

The Newmans and Grojband has been together and is becoming closer and closer. Kin and Kon are hanging out with Kim and Konnie. Corey and Laney are hanging out with Carrie and Lenny. Sophia is trying to get Carrie and Lenny just like Core and Lanes. She then called out Lenny to talk with. But before Lenny went, Laney said,"You'll get her like I got Corey." Then Laney was pulled into kiss from Corey. Lenny was confused, but went to Sophia's room. Sophia was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She turned her head when she heard the door open,"Ah, Lenny. I see you that you heard my call." Lenny rolled his eyes, his sign saying,'obviously!' Sophia stood up and got her special "necklace" from the table. She placed it around her neck and want back to Lenny,"I know that you have a crush on Carrie, Lenny," Lenny blushed when his secret was out,"I can help if you want." Lenny was concerned,"What makes you think I need help?" Sophia rolled her eyes,"Let's just say I'm one of the top 5 match-makers around the world. And my secret, this amulet." The amulet has a gold chain, and has a pink circle with a red heart in the middle. Sophia said that it can make anyone fall in love if she agrees. Lenny started to catch up.

They both went to the lounge to see the bands hangin' out. Sophia was wearing her amulet,"Carrie, I need to talk to you." Carrie thought that she was in trouble,"What is it?" Sophia held up her amulet and cast a spell on Carrie,"You are in love with the boy red-head. You two will do it when you're on the bed." Carrie and Lenny felt like they were in pain for three seconds. Sophia put down her amulet. They went to talk about their lives. It was night-time and they didn't noticed. Sophia started to tell them a scary story, they were all freaked out. Then they started another game of truth or dare. Sophia chose Carrie,"Truth or dare, Carrie?" She picked dare. Sophia smiled mischievously,"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Lenny in that closet over." Carrie blushed,'_Huh. So that's what Corey meant not to pick dare from her._' Lenny and Carrie stood up and went to the closet Sophia pointed out. "You better be sharing "a tender moment" because I can sense anything on the ship!" They had no other choice. It was Corey's turn to pick the person,"Truth or dare, Laney?" She picked truth. Corey thought for a second,"Have you stalked anyone, if you have, who was it?" Laney didn't hesitate,"You, Core." Corey blushed and everyone laughed. Mostly Sophia, of course.

Seven minutes were up, they went to their rooms and changed. Corey and Laney, you know what they're doing. Same goes to Carrie and Lenny. And the girls didn't even have their undies. Good thing they used Sophia's Age-Changer to make them 18. But little did they know that they were headin' to an island...

*****End of chapter 5*****

**Me: I really need to make my chapters more longer!**

**Lenny: Yeah, you do. _*goes back to kissing with Carrie*_**

**Me:_ *takes picture*_**

**Laney: Please read and review!**

**Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone, and have a great summer! _*closes garage door*_**


	7. Kids Paradise Part 1

**Me: I only own Sophia Taylor and her friends.**

**Laney: She does not own us, Cartoon Network does!**

**Carrie: Please read and review!**

*****Chapter 6*****

The two bands was swimming in the pool since they were sorta bored. Carrie started a conversation,"Do you guys think that Sophia and her friends are so not ordinary? I mean, they're 9-13 years-old. It's kinda like they're from another dimension or something." Kin agreed,"Yeah. Heck, Sophia did say she's one of the best lairs in the world, so she can't really be trusted." The bands continued the conversation until Sophia came with a short light blue dress. She spoke,"Sup, guys. How's everyone doing today?" They were all fine,"Well good. But I have just received word from my other friends on an island. You see, I have more friends than you think. And today is my friend, Annabelle's birthday. So you guys, get dressed. We're going to Kids Paradise." Sophia left and the bands got out and went to their rooms to change.

They were all dressed up 20 minutes later. Sophia said that they'll be at Kids Paradise in about 30 minutes. So that gave them enough time to practice and learn the song Sophia wrote. She said that Annabelle loves music and loves saying 'Welcome to the Show' a lot. They practice for thirty minutes and got to the island. Already they see a lot of kids and not one adult. No wonder the island's named Kids Paradise, kids ages 6-13 rules the island. But the bands also noticed that Sophia is wearing a small tiara, one of her special amulets, and a matching bracelet. Carrie was confused,"Uh, what's up with the fancy accessories?" Sophia walked forward to the bands and some kids that noticed her bow down. She then spoke up,"Sorry. I kinda forgot to tell you guys that I'm the princess of this island. And I'm not lying this time. Now." Sophia whistled and a girl came. The girl looked about 11 years old. Then a boy gave Sophia a mic,"It is tradition to make the birthday girl the Princess of the day! All of you will not be taking orders from me! You will do what Annabelle says once my tiara is on her head!" Sophia took off her tiara, Annabelle bowed down, and the tiara was placed on her head. The kids clapped, whistled and cheered. Now it's time to get the party started!

Since the island isn't normal, it doesn't have normal weather. Annabelle chose the season, Winter. And they had an amusement park with a crazy roller-coaster made of un-melting ice! Annabelle was really happy, but maybe a bit too happy. She started to go crazy with power after 4 hours of being the Princess of the day. Annabelle lost it,"Don't stop now, keep the party going! I am your Princess! Obey me!" Now the kids were terrified. Sophia didn't think this all the way through. She round-up the two bands and lead them to the forest. Kim was confused,"Where are you taking us?" Sophia just answered,"To my group." She can really run fast with her 2 and a 1/2 in. high heals. They stopped in the middle of the forest and in front of a huge oak tree. Sophia then spoke up,"Commander 1. Code:162-xr95." A hole opened and it looked like a door way. Grojband went first, then The Newmans, and then Sophia. They all went down a long plastic tube and landed and each other. Sophia however, landed perfectly on her feet. There wasn't enough lighting so it was dim. Sophia walked a few steps and clapped two times,"S.A.I.S! Front and center!" Then four boys and three girls came out from the shadows. All of them were as pale as Sophia and Corey. And each one of them were all wearing black, dark blue, dark green, and gray. Sophia turned to face the bands,"Guys, I would like all of you to meet my group. The boys are Jan, Hoody, Thomas, and Isaac. The girls are Maria, Tiffany, and Amy. We call our group, S.A.I.S. That means Secret Agents In Sineria. Sineria was the original name for Kids Paradise. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change into my uniform."

The bands and the group were having a little chat when Sophia went to change. Jan said that he's in-charge of all the computers. Hoody had a special power to make any element into a dark element. Maria can make anything or anyone join the good side with a spell. Tiffany uses magic spells. And Amy can really be a wild one. Thirty minutes later, Sophia came back wearing only black and gray with a dark green cross-body purse. She also had a black glove on her left hand and long black and gray boots. Sophia's hair was also in an old-fashion pony-tail. Sophia seemed to be looking forward for a fight,"Come on, guys. Get ready and let's go to the surface. I need to get my tiara back from Annabelle. And I also want to watch that video of Corey, Laney, Carrie and Lenny sleeping together HARDCORE." The S.A.I.S. chuckled and the four blushed. The group of twins were confused. But right now, they need to go.

*****End of Pt. 1*****

**Me: Another 2-part chapter...**

**Corey, Laney, Carrie and Lenny: Please don't show the readers what we did!**

**Me: Sorry, guys. But I have to respect their requests. Plus, I wanted to write it full on chapter 5. But my mom was in the room and I'll be grounded and can't use the laptop.**

**All 4 of them: Ugh!**

**Me: Thanks for comin' out everyone! *_closes garage door* _And Sophia here gets the closing! XD**


	8. Kids Paradise Part 2

**Me: Okay, I don't know how many days I didn't update, but here's a new chapter.**

**Kin: She does not own any Grojband characters or the show, Cartoon Network does!**

**Kim: Please read and review!**

**Me: P.S: I'm gonna need more than 2 reviews for a new chapter.**

*****Chapter 6 (Pt. 2)*****

Grojband, S.A.I.S, and The Newmans went back to the surface only to see that Annabelle almost like a over-dramatic Trina. Annabelle still has Sophia's tiara and is mad with power! The only way to stop her is to get that tiara back to Sophia. Sophia spoke up again,"Okay, guys. Annabelle can really be a psychopath under the power of the Princess. We just need to knock off that tiara and bring it back to me. And I do have a plan, but we need to be above her head. Hope you two bands know how to jump from branch to branch, 'cause we're going up in the trees." Lenny then spoke up when Sophia finished,"But what if she spotted us? I mean, she chose the season, winter! We're all wearing colors that can be easily spotted!" Hoody took the reply,"You better not doubt us or we'll show the video of you and Carrie havin' Tear 5 in your room on the boat!" That shut the blue and red-heads. Sophia reached into her green purse and pulled out a grappling-hook. Jan took a red button from his pocket, pressed it and it transformed into a hover-board. Hoody used his powers to blend-in with the snow. Tiffany used a spell to make her turn invisible and fly. Maria also used a grappling-hook. Isaac, Thomas, and Amy climbed the trees and jumped from branch to branch. But for the two bands, all eight of them has to run. Corey however, copied the style of Isaac and the other two. His seven friends below the trees rolled their eyes. A few minutes later, they all reach their destination.

The S.A.I.S. and the two bands hid quietly behind the brush or a big pile of snow. Tiffany broke the silence,"So what are we gonna do, Commander?" Sophia thought for a moment and got the answer,"Tiff, can you make some invisible walls around Anna, plus make the snow solid?" Tiffany did just that. Sophia then spoke to Corey,"Core, aim your guitar-pick and try to get my tiara off of Anna's head." Corey grinned,"Way a head of ya, Sophia." Corey's guitar-pick went in random directions and got the tiara flying with the pick to the bush they were hiding in. Annabelle noticed them and got angry,"How dare you!? I am the Princess of the Day! Obey ME!" They stepped out of their hiding spot and Sophia smirked,"Not any more, Anna. You've gone crazy with power. I have no choice, but to take away my tiara!" Annabelle growled and snapped her fingers. Her pet wolf, Spike, came out of the woods. Sophia spoke,"Amy. Now's your time to shine." Amy smiled wickedly,"With pleasure." With that, Amy pounced at the wolf. A few minutes later, Spike was lying dead with blood all over him and Amy. She _was _raised wild. The two bands looked like they were going to be sick. While Amy was with the wolf, her group took care of Anna. The S.A.I.S. took her to their underground prison. But they did have to beat her to a palm. Sophia then remember the bands' performance," Oh, crud! You guys have to perform!" The bands went wide-eye,"Shoot, we gotta go!" Tiffany did a teleportation spell and they were all on the stage, ready to perform. There was a crowd already. Then the girls sang.

Link to song: watch?v=pCDE_WiwADQ

**(Welcome to the Show- Britt Nicole)**

**Carrie:** Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight  
We're gonna take you high, before you realize  
'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow  
Feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go

**Carrie and Laney:** Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show

They finished the song from the beginning to end. All of the kids on the island cheered and clapped. It was the best night of their lives. Well, except for the blue and red-heads. Hoody reminded them about the video. The S.A.I.S. went running away laughing as the Corey, Carrie, Laney and Lenny were chasing them. The group of supposed twins were trying to catch up. This is gonna be a good and funny night.

*****End of the chapter*****

**Me: Some of you readers were looking forward to see the video on this chapter! I like making people suffer in wait. ;) Plus, sorry again for the short chapter and I do not own Welcome to the Show! Or Grojband!**

**Laney: You better not make them see that video or I will beat the sh-! *gets shoot by a tranquilizer***

**Hoody: Don't talk like that to my creator!**

**Me: Thanks, Agent H.**

**Corey: Please read and review! Thanks for comin' out everyone, have a great summer and don't forget to fave! *closes garage door***


	9. The video

**Me: Okay, I don't know how many days I didn't update, but here's a new chapter.**

**Kin: She does not own any Grojband characters or the show, Cartoon Network does!**

**Kim: Please read and review!**

**Me: P.S: I'm gonna need more than 2 reviews for a new chapter. And I am so gonna crack up for this chapter! Also, check out my 2nd fic: Grojband 2: Corey's _supposed _twin, Lenny's old friends.**

*****Chapter 9*****

The S.A.I.S., the leaders and the bassists, and the group of twins already arrived at the head-quarters. Sophia and her group were still laughing as hard as they can. Tiffany cast a paralyzed spell on the pairs of couples. Sophia was still laughing,"Okay...Just... Put on the video! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jan pressed the play button. "NOOOO!"

_Laney was pinned to the bed by a shirtless Corey. Corey's left hand was under Laney's shirt._

"We are so ashamed!" Corey and Laney were blushing redder than crimson red! And the S.A.I.S. were still laughing and their were all on the floor, unable to gain control. The group of twins went to the living room to **not **see the video.

_Lenny has Carrie pinned to the bed. He was sucking on her neck. _

"I think Carrie's got a little hickey," said Sophia who finally has full control. So did her group.

_Laney broke the kiss, much to Corey's disappointment. But their eyes were full of lust. Laney took of her shirt, not even a single blush was showing on the lovers' faces. She grinned._

_"Come and get it, Core." Corey smirked. He pinned her once again on the bed, and went to sucking her shoulder. _

"Why would I say that!?" shouted Laney. Corey couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Though his face is as red as Laney's hair.

_Carrie had her beanie off and was open-mouthed kissing with Lenny while his right hand was tangled up in Carrie's hair. Lenny then grabbed holed of Carrie's shirt, therefor stopping the kiss, and yanked it off. Carrie and Lenny both laid down on the bed and looked into each others eyes. Lenny had his finger going up and down Carrie's bare stomach. _

"I feel like a freakin' pervert!" shouted Lenny. Carrie had an uneasy look on her face.

_Corey took off his shorts, and Laney took off her pants. They didn't want to go **too far**. That's in until their both 21. Both of them had a lust for each other. Corey and Laney open-mouthed kiss. Always filled with passion. _

"What movie does this remind you, commander?" asked Issac.

"I don't know. Something I watched with my brother who died in war?" replied Sophia. "Or some other romance flick."

**~You guys have to use your imagination at this point, I DO NOT want my parents to stop letting me use my laptop for a year! Time skip!~ **

The videos were at least 30 minutes long. The two pairs of love-birds were blushing a new shade of red and had un-easy looks on their faces. Seriously, how dd Sophia and her group's minds became this way? They're only 13 years old or so! But it was already 9 o' clock, so it was time to go to sleep. Grojband and The Newmans slept in the guest bedrooms.

*****End of chapter*****

**Sorry for a short chapter!**


End file.
